


Violet and Red

by DubiouslyCogniscentGrackle (SorrowsStars)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agoraphobia, Angst, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsStars/pseuds/DubiouslyCogniscentGrackle





	

Eridan Ampora -----> Be the Orphaner.

This was the worst one yet.

You'd killed the lusus fast, taken the corpse and gotten out before anyone had time to attack you.

But the color was so wrong. Red. Not even on the spectrum. It made you feel hot, and scared, and you kept thinking something was going to surprise attack you. Even the best fix doesn't work. The red sticks on you and spreads like a toxin onto the sea. You barely get out of there before you throw up in terror. You know it's weak of you, but you just can't deal with it. Irrationality isn't an instant-cull.

What's worse is when Karkat sees you, and he starts freaking and asking who had the blood before realizing what you do as a hobby and just snapping. He screamed at you about something and you couldn't think or move and he was there.

And you tried to block the swing of the sickle with the Crosshairs but the blades sheared through and you couldn't do anything but run.

The red was everywhere and everything was going in slow motion.

And.

He was there.

And you tried to close your eyes and just feel the electricity shooting across your skin.

And for once it didn't feel unsafe to have air on your unprotected back. You slowly become aware of violet liquid dripping down. That's good. Violet's good. A cold color, grounding. Sollux is holding you and crying, saying that he could hear your voice, and Karkat is away and that you're going to live. 

And more violet, frozen, dark violet, drips and oozes, pushing away the hot red, bringing it closer to darkness. Black begins to overtake your vision. 

You look up at Sollux, glorious violet painting his lips and his cheeks golden with tears.

And you kiss him.

And are gone.


End file.
